


we might have different definitions of fun

by revior



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Established Relationship, Feelings, Impatient GeorgeNotFound, M/M, Minor plot, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slash, Smut, Spit As Lube, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: There were a lot of things on Dream's mind that day.George wanting to stay in bed, and Dream never really minded that.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 307





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter is basically plot, second chapter is basically porn. enjoy?

"George, you need to get up," said Dream, pulling the other boy. This kind of thing happened every once in a while but this time it was different.

George would usually get up and then go about normally, but Dream couldn't even get him out of bed in about an hour.

"Why? Why? Why?"

"Why what?" asked Dream, dumbfounded.

George just groaned. "I don't want to get up. I just want to stay in bed for a while and enjoy this. I don't want to go live life. It's so real."

Dream knew exactly what George meant, but he didn't want to say anything because that would spark an extremely long conversation between them that probably wouldn't end well. Instead, he just continued to pull George up.

"That's the entire point of the world, George. Being real. Now get up, I don't want to do this anymore. It's getting boring."

"You're my boyfriend, Dream. This is the kind of things you have to do for me. For us, really."

Dream just laughed. "If that were true, then I basically wouldn't have time for anything else. And I think you know that if I didn't have time for anything else, you wouldn't be able to enjoy yourself as much as you do, right?"

George grinned. "Is this some sort of offer?"

"Only if you promise that you'll get out of bed later."

"Okay, okay," said George before pulling Dream on the bed with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Dream leaned in closer and started to kiss George as the latter just laid on his back and felt himself being flowered with kisses. After a while, he finally returned the kiss, smiling as he did so. "You're making me all flustered."

"Isn't that the point?" said Dream swiftly before moving on and kissing him.

The two quickly took off their shirts, Dream taking the opportunity to lightly play with George's nipples and place soft kisses on them.

"You're being so gentle today," pointed out George.

In response, Dream laughed. "Well, I just thought I'd be nice today. I mean, I can switch it up a bit if you're not enjoying yourself."

George shook his head. "I totally am, don't worry." He shuddered lightly when Dream placed his cold palms on his abs, pulling himself up and kissing him.

"Your skin is so soft, George."

"It sounds as if you're fetishizing me."

"Well, if that's the case, then I'll do less talking and more doing. How do you feel about that?" laughed Dream.

George didn't respond to that wordily but instead, let out a soft moan which Dream took as an answer.

He pulled the boy's underwear off him - George only slept in that - and wrapped his hand against the boy's half-hard cock. He started to move his hand at a slow pace, feeling the boy nearly tremble under his arms. "Faster, please," begged George, but Dream wanted to take things at his own pace so he didn't speed up.

George quickly assumed what he had to do and started to suck on Dream's fingers passionately, making them both moan. "You sure want to rush things, don't you?" laughed Dream.

George's voice was muffled as he answered, "Of course I'm rushing things. I just want this to happen as soon as possible. You know how impatient I am."

Dream nodded, pulling his fingers out of George's mouth. "Well, if that's the case," he said, before aligning his fingers with George's entrance. He started by pushing in one finger.

George's hole was already stretched from the fuck they had the night before, but he still moaned when the finger entered it. "You have such talented fingers, Dream. I can never stop telling you this."

Dream laughed it off again. "I think that's the point. I'm a streamer, George."

"Yeah, but my fingers aren't nearly as talented as yours and I also stream," pointed out the boy, becoming an even bigger moaning mess when Dream added another finger, thus stretching his hole.

Dream didn't bother adding another finger. Instead, he just stood back up, spitting in his arm and rubbing his hand on his cock, making it even harder by doing so. He didn't bother asking George to give him a blow job because he knew that the more time they would take, the more annoyed both of them would become.

George moaned as he played with his cock and his nipple using the other hand. There was a huge smile on his face.

Dream aligned his cock with George who was craving for something to fill his hole and then pushed the tip of his cock inside. He felt the boy tremble under his hands as he grabbed the boy's hips and thrust inside, the boy already prepared from the night before and practically every day before that.

He started slowly, then picked up the pace faster and faster, making George a loud mess. "You know, there's a chance that the others can hear us right now," pointed out Dream. "And that chance gets increasingly bigger because you're so incredibly loud."

George didn't answer at first. "I don't care, I just want you to fuck me."

Dream laughed and sped up even more. He intertwined his fingers with George's and thrust in rhythmically, placing soft kisses on George's neck at the same time.

George could feel the friction start to build up and soon knew that he could come at any second. "Dream, I'm going to come."

"So soon? We've barely even started," noted Dream. "But oh well. Can you just last a bit longer?"

George nodded and smiled at the immense pleasure the dick in his ass brought him.

When it was finally too much to handle, he gave up, feeling the white liquid all over his stomach. His hole tightened and took Dream by surprise, making him come too.

The latter pulled out wiping the come off his cock with his hands. "This was good."

"I know it was. And I'm sorry it only lasted this long. I can give you a blow job later if you want."

"Don't worry about it, I liked it too. But I'll still gladly take the blow job after breakfast."

"We can also do this again sometime soon."

Dream wiped his hands in the sheets and laughed. "I'll gladly do this again. But only if you stand up right now."

"Well, I will, don't worry," smirked 

Dream quickly stood up from the bed. "This was fun."

"Before we did this, I thought we had different definitions of fun, but I guess not," said George with a smirk on his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here's the smut. also does anyone want to see the post-breakfast blow job?


	3. Chapter 3

Dream was just putting away the food when he felt George's hands wrap around him. "Can you come already or do we have to wait a bit?" he asked - or more precisely moaned - into Dream's ear.

"I think I can come right now. But only if you help me out, of course."

George took that as an invitation and quickly went down on his knees right on the kitchen floor, pushing Dream against the wooden cupboards and pulling off his pants.

Dream didn't even put any underwear on right before breakfast when they were having fun which made it less effort for George to reach Dream's cock. He took Dream's half-hard member in his hands and started to jerk him off slowly, placing kisses on his thighs, feeling as the boy became harder under his hands.

Without doing anything else, George took Dream's entire cock in his mouth. By then, he was already so used to warming the boy's cock every day that the size of it in his mouth didn't really bother him. If anything, it felt very pleasant.

Dream's mouth dropped open in shock as George did that but he quickly placed his hands on the back of George's head and thrust in his mouth, feeling the boy moan before him. "I'm sorry, but I just can't resist you. You're way too good."

George chuckled as he took Dream's balls in his hands and fondled them slowly, sending light waves of pleasure to Dream. The latter just wanted it to go faster but he knew that George had his own way of doing things.

George sucked Dream off lightly, happy to be in charge of things for once. He let the cock slide all the way to the back of his throat and left it there for a bit before he went to get some more air. He kept repeating that same movement until he felt himself get extremely hard.

On other occasions, he would take his cock out of his tight underwear and play with it as he sucked Dream off but he wanted to try something different this time around.

He just continued to suck firmly on Dream's cock, feeling them both shiver with pleasure from time to time. He then took the entire cock in his mouth again, sucking on it lightly. He looked up, making sure that Dream was enjoying it and the sight that awaited him didn't let him down at all.

Instead, he just continued sucking on it until one second, Dream's breathing started to pick up and he knew what was coming. But even if he knew what was about to happen, the load that Dream shot in the back of his throat surprised him, making him choke.

Dream looked at him all worried, afraid that he did something wrong, but George just shook his head to make sure that he knew that nothing was wrong.

Then he looked down to his underwear, noticing the stain in it. He wasn't disappointed at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is probably the end but if i ever feel like i want to, i might add a chapter or two more (probably just smut that somehow relates to this)
> 
> comments are appreciated!!


End file.
